Guerra sin Fin
by Exterminatore.Mentibus
Summary: Ustedes que creen que pasaría si un día los Vampiros decidieran darse a conocer, salir a luz y decir que viven entre nosotros que siempre han estado ahí solo que se adaptaron a vivir entre nosotros jajajajajaja suena bastante tonto no lo creen. Pero esta increíble historia que están apunto de leer cambiara por completa la forma de ver a las personas que los rodean.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Hola a todos los lectores bueno para empezar este va a ser mi primer FanFic que escribo después de tanto buscar y leer me he decidido a realizar un Fic de los que tanto he degustado leer espero que les agrade y estaré agradecido por sus comentarios ya sean buenos o males los esperare con gusto.

 _ **Los personajes de dance in the vampire bund utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**_

 **Prologo:**

A lo largo de la historia se ha dicho y se han escrito muchos relatos sobre la existencia de numerosos seres extraordinarios como brujas, duendes y demonios, pero de los que hay muy pocos hechos registrados a lo largo de la historia son sobre Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, todo lo referente a estas criaturas es un misterio ya que no se sabe cómo realmente apareció el primer hombre lobo. Pero de lo que sí se sabe y en la mayoría de las historias y relatos encontrados a lo largo de los años solo coinciden en una cosa los Vampiros existen desde casi los inicios de la humanidad.

Con lo único que no cuentan para poder comprobarlo es que no tienen pruebas físicas de uno de ellos ya que por las historias se dice que un vampiro es él se más perfecto poderoso que ha existido, pero por desgracia solo es majestuoso de noche ya que de día es el ser más débil e insignificante ya que si les da la luz del día se queman y mueren.

En todos los libros y relatos encontrados se dice que hay muchas maneras de matar a un Vampiro: clavando una estaca de madera en el corazón esta debe de llegar el fondo del ataúd para que no pueda escapar ya que la estaca debe estar bendita para que el Vampiro no la pueda retirar y por más gracioso que suene esto hoy en día aún se venden por Internet Kits para cazar y matar Vampiros en la actualidad.

Ustedes que creen que pasaría si un día los Vampiros decidieran darse a conocer, salir a luz y decir que viven entre nosotros que siempre han estado ahí solo que se adaptaron a vivir entre nosotros jajajajajaja suena bastante tonto no lo creen así pero eso no lo sabemos ya que nunca se ha visto a un Vampiro real en toda la existencia de la humanidad ya que todos los relatos, libros y escritos hallados solo indican como podrían ser, como posiblemente morirían y lo más importante de todo que ellos son realmente malos pero todo esto solo son suposiciones hasta el día de hoy jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Pero esta increíble historia que están a punto de leer cambiara por completa la forma de ver a las personas que los rodean ya que precisamente el día de hoy todo lo que saben o creen saber acerca de los Vampiros cambiara para siempre.


	2. Capitulo 01: El Cominezo

Capitulo: 01 Comienzo

Hola a todos los lectores bueno para empezar este va a ser mi primer FanFic que escribo después de tanto buscar y leer me he decidido a realizar un Fic de los que tanto he degustado leer espero que le agrade y estaré agradecido por sus comentarios ya sean buenos o males los esperare con gusto.

 _ **Los personajes de dance in the vampire bund utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**_

Capitulo: 01 Comienzo

Un grupo de 50 soldados iban en caravana protegiendo una carreta que llevaba a una niña a simple vista no tenía más de 8 años, ella iba platicando dentro del carruaje con un niño al parecer de la misma edad, pero no de la misma clase social, la diferencia era evidente, pero esto no les causaba ningún problema para llevarse bien.

El capitán de la caravana tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ¿Por qué necesitaban 50 de los mejores soldados para proteger a una niña rica y un niño mendigo? En ese momento recordó la recomendación que le hizo el general antes de partir del palacio.

Nadie absolutamente nadie debe llega a tocar ese carruaje, ya que en el momento en el que alguien llegara a abrir la puerta de este sería mejor estar muerto que ver lo que ocurriría después de que esa puerta se abriera. En el caso que eso llegara a ocurrir solo corre no mires atrás y no importa lo que escuches solo corre como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida.

En ese entonces era muy común el robo a carretas, los soldados muy confiados a su número jamás se imaginaron que algún grupo de dementes intentaría algo viendo el tipo de soldados que protegían la carreta, pero sin más salieron de entre los arboles un gran grupo de bandidos, que exigían que entregaran el contenido de la carreta, los soldados no lo podían creer el grupo de bandidos venían armados hasta los dientes, los superaban en número de tres a uno pero los soldados solo empezaron a reírse y amablemente le pidieron a los bandidos que se retiraran del lugar si no querían morir.

Los bandidos al escuchar las palabras del Capitán se miraron unos a otros incrédulos de las palabras de este, uno de los bandidos alzo la mano en señal para que se prepararan para atacar, en ese momento los soldados sacaron espadas y prepararon sus escudos para las batalla sin saber lo que ocurriría, el bandido señalo el carruaje y grito en ese momento una lluvia de flechas oscureció el cielo mismo los soldados incrédulos al acto de los bandidos realizaron la formación de defensa más común en la época y esta tenía la forma de un caparazón de una tortuga.

Todas las flechas que llegaban a dar en los escudos rebotaban como si fueran de papel, al igual ninguna de las flechas que daba en el carruaje se incrustaban en el parecía como si fuera de piedra.

Los bandidos asombrados por lo ocurrido solo les ocasionaba más rabia y dejando a un lado las tácticas todos absolutamente todos se abalanzaron sobre los soldados, que de un momento a otro se acomodaron de tal manera que no había huecos para llegar al carruaje el cual debían de defender con sus vidas, en cuanto llego el primer bandido fue cercenado en 3 movimientos de unos de los soldados, su brazo derecho y cabeza fueron cortados en su totalidad para rematar una estocada en el corazón, a más de uno se le paralizo el cuerpo después de ver tal escena pero eso no impidió que llegara más y más solamente a morir.

Al cabo de unos minutos de una intensa batalla la mayoría de los bandidos yacían descuartizados, brazos, cabezas, tripas y demás miembros humanos estaban frente a ellos, también varios de los soldados estaban muertos solo quedaban la mitad de ellos y unos cuantos de esa mitad estaban bastante mal heridos, el capitán dio la orden de seguir avanzando para llegar al destino indicado por el comandante.

Pero no obstante todavía un gran grupo de bandidos los seguían, el capitán indico que los estaban siguiendo pero que estos no eran unos simples bandidos ya que estaban a una distancia prudente donde no los pudieran ver, lo que lo tenía muy consternado era porque no los atacaban ya que en las condiciones actuales no podrían defender el carruaje correctamente.

La caravana ya tenía 2 días sin descansar después del incidente, el capitán dio la orden de acampar en cuento callera la noche, antes de que anocheciera los caballeros ya tenían un campamento levantado alrededor del carruaje, se notaba en cansancio de todos en el rostro el capitán tomo la decisión de que cada 2 horas los centinelas asignados cambiaran con uno de sus compañeros que descansaban y así fue hasta que los últimos centinelas se quedaron dormidos para cuando el capitán despertó vio asombrados a todos los soldados amarrados y amordazados hincados frente al carruaje, las personas que los amarraron y amordazaron no parecían simples humanos ya que todos median más de 1.90 mts, robustos y fuertes sin embargo todos tenían la cabeza y el rostro tapado por una túnica negra que solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color azul, el capitán había escuchado cuentos, historias sobre estos tipos no lo podía creer ya que los tenia de frente, uno de ellos hablo y le pidió a uno de los soldados que le dijera que era lo que llevaban en el carruaje pero el soldado solo movió la cabeza negando indicando que solo tenía ordenes de protegerlo pero que jamás le indicaron cual era el contenido de este en ese momento el encapuchado saco una espada y de un solo movimiento de esta decapito al soldado quien murió instantáneamente y un chorro de sangre salió del hombre que yacía muerto ahí.

En ese momento al grupo de encapuchados se les helo la sangre al escuchar una risa muy siniestra que provenía del carruaje, todo quedo en silencio, el comandante de los encapuchados se acercó al carruaje y mirando por la ventana de este solo podía ver a una niña y a un niño dentro de este pero lo que más le sorprendió es que los niños actuaban como si afuera no ocurriera nada a pesar del gran alboroto armado en el lugar.

En ese momento el encapuchado giro la perilla para abrir la puerta al momento de hacerlo el soldado le grito que no lo hiciera que se arrepentiría de hacerlo, el hombre solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la advertencia del capitán. En cuanto abrió por completo la puerta se alejó de está dando salida al niño que solo bajo del carruaje quedándose de pie como si protegiera la puerta, el niño solo giro la cabeza buscando a alguien en cuanto cruzo la mirada con el capitán el niño le pregunto ¿Capitán cuantos hombres quedan en condiciones óptimas para pelear?, el capitán sorprendido le respondió solamente me quedan 15 hombres para poder pelear, el niño miro hacia la carreta hincándose y preguntando ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señorita Lucrecia?.

Mi pequeño cachorrito Wolfgang ¿Quieres jugar un rato con los hombres que están impidiendo llegar a nuestro destino?, el chico mostro una sonrisa de oreja a ojera enseñando todos los dientes y de estos sobre salían unos colmillos bastantes grandes como los de un lobo, cuando el chico volteo su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento humano, en el aire solo se podía sentir una gran sed de sangre que el chico desprendía, sin más ni más grito al aire ¡Yes your Mejesty! Al finalizar pregunto ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir? Riéndose de manera maniaca se abalanzo sobre el encapuchado que había decapitado al soldado, en un instante el niño sostenía el brazo derecho del sujeto, no lo podían creer el niño había arrancado su brazo desde el hombro enseguida pateo una de sus piernas rompiéndola como si fuera una astilla de madera al momento que caía el niño arranco su cabeza y esta salió con toda la espina dorsal aun conectada al cráneo la soltó frente a él y piso el cráneo con tal fuerza que los sesos salieron expulsado a varios metros del lugar.

Lucrecia que un se mantenía en la puerta del carruaje se mostraba algo impaciente y mostraba una cara de aburrimiento en ese momento exclamo con una voz demoniaca que hasta el más valiente haría dudar de su valentía ¡Mátalos, pero deja a uno vivo para sacarle la información!

En cuanto termino de dar la instrucción la niña Lucrecia, el joven Wolfgang aulló como un lobo corrió con el siguiente enmascarado y de un solo golpe en el costado rompió todas sus costillas ya en el suelo tomo su cabeza y la arranco como si fuera un pétalo de una flor.

El niño arto de lo tardado que era asesinar uno por uno con sus propias manos, tomo la espada del sujeto asesinado hace unos pocos segundos, enseguida en un cerrar y abrir de ojos tres sujetos tenían brazos y cabezas volando por todo el lugar cortadas por un simple niño que reía al asesinar a los encapuchados, en ese momento tres de los encapuchados dieron media vuelta tratando de huir del lugar donde una terrible masacre estaba ocurriendo.

Uno de los enmascarados que aún permanecía escondido en la maleza notando la huida de sus tres compañeros los persiguió unos metros, a diferencia de ellos el portaba una espada tan grande como era el niño y por lo consiguiente igual de pesada, pero esto no le impidió partir a la mitad a dos de sus compañeros que trataban de huir del lugar, el último de los tres le pregunto ¿Por qué los mataste? Acaso no éramos compañeros, el encapuchado al escuchar la pregunta de este soltó una carcajada de burla contestándole, yo no puedo ser compañero de tal basura, teníamos órdenes y ellos no siguieron las ordenes en ese caso solo les queda morir como perros al igual que tú que desobedeciste y no vas a morir peleando vas a morir como un cobarde, enseguida el encapuchado que escapaba saco su espada y se puso en posición de combate el perseguidor tomo la misma postura atacaron al mismo tiempo, se escuchaba a lao lejos el sonido del metal chocando y de un momento a otro y grito desgarrador, al encapuchado que huía le había cortado ambas manos con la espada, el perseguidor rio y pregunto ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? El hombre ya sin brazos pidió clemencia, pero antes de que terminara de pedir clemencia de un movimiento de su gran espada le corto ambas piernas, ya en el suelo el encapuchado desmembrado agonizando volvió a pedir clemencia, su compañero rio, se inclinó en donde yacía el pedazo de carne humana que quedaba y le susurro el oído, está bien puedes irte dándose vuelta dejándolo sufrir en su lecho de muerte.

Dadas las acciones del encapuchado, el pequeño Wolfgang confuso par las acciones ocurridas momentos atrás y aun confuso por las acciones tomadas nuevamente mostro esa sonrisa diabólica, dando nuevamente pie a que siguiera la masacre en contra de los pocos encapuchados que aun estaban en el lugar, el ambiente en el bosque era tétrico con olor a sangre y muerte el niño cubierto de sangre y aun sonriendo reía de felicidad , después de haber masacrado a cuarenta y seis encapuchados de los cuales ninguno de los soldados que protegía el carruaje fue capaz de vencer, los soldados abrumados, temerosos, incrédulos y al borde de la locura no creían lo que acababan de presenciar. Un niño no más de ocho años de edad a simple vista masaco a casi una legión completa el solo.

El pequeño Wolfgang soltó el arma que había recogido momentos atrás, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al carruaje para dar él informa de lo acontecido la niña Lucrecia, pero antes de llegar el pequeño Wolfgang dio un grito desgarrador para después darse cuenta de que estaba atravesado por el pecho por la espada del ultimo encapuchado.

El encapuchado después de haber atravesado a Wolfgang, levanto más su gran espada para que el peso del niño se recorriera por todo el largo de la espada, al mismo tiempo Wolfgang gritaba en desesperación por lo acontecido en el momento, en ese momento la pequeña Lucrecia bajo del carruaje y viendo lo ocurrido solo pregunto al aire ¿Quién eres tú?

El encapuchando viendo que Wolfgang ya no se movía, bajo su espada colocándola de tal manera que Wolfgang quedo boca abajo en el suelo el encapuchado piso su espalda para poder sacar su arma del cuerpo inerte de Wolfgang, en el momento que saco el arma se empezó a quitarse la túnica que cubría su cabeza y rostro dándose a mostrar a un joven no más de veinte años, cabello rubio y ojos azules muy atractivo a simple vista, a lo que contesto disculpe mi falta de modales mi nombre es Alfred Iscariote, a lo que la niña le contesta en un tono de superioridad ¿Quién te envía? y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Alfred sonrió y le contesto de manera muy sutil, me envía la muerte por usted y que es lo que quiero es verla muerta Lucrecio ya que nuestro clan lleva más de trecientos años esperando su muerte.

Lucrecia al escuchar las palabras de Alfred rio en tono de burla, se acercó a él le pidió que se agachara para contarle un secreto, Alfred se agacho para escuchar las palabras de la pequeña Lucrecia, a lo que esta le susurro ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir a tu favor? Sorprendido el hombre contesto, no creo que debas saber nada más ya que hoy vas a morir, Lucrecia dio media vuelta, camino al carruaje se sentó en la entrada del carruaje, recogió su vestido para ver sus zapatos los cuales estaban manchados de sangre, al ver esto Lucrecia chisto de coraje, soltó el vestido y grito ¡Wolfgang mátalo ya tengo la información que quería! Alfred rio y contestando al grito de Lucrecia, tu pequeño amigo ya no te podrá ayudar ya que está muerto.

Al terminar de decir esto sintió muy pero muy caliente se pecho, al bajar la mirada sobre salía una mano muy grande y peluda que sostenía el corazón de Alfred, sorprendido por lo ocurrido giro la cabeza para ver a una criatura mítica, el pequeño Wolfgang se había convertido en un hombre lobo, Alfred murto del miedo grito a lo que llevo a Wolfgang a morderle la cabeza arrancando la mitad de ella, saco su mano del pecho aun con el corazón en la mano, apretó la mano destrozando el órgano como si fuera mantequilla, levanto el cuerpo de Alfred con ambas manos, doblándolo como si fuera una rama seca, llego un punto que se escucharon todos los huesos del cuerpo romperse, tiro el cuerpo al suelo tomando uno de los brazos y tirando de este hasta que se arrancó por completo desde la parte del hombro, al igual tumo una de las piernas pero en esta ocasión pisando la espalda del Alfred la arranco desde la pelvis y continuo con la otra pierna, en el momento que iba a arrancar la última extremidad de Alfred, Lucrecia grito ¡Ya es suficiente Wolfgang! déjalo así, para que pueda dar su mensaje a sus superiores, y sepan que con Lucrecia no habrá piedad con los traidores.

De un momento a otro Wolfgang volvió a su estado normal, camino hacia donde estaban los soldados amordazados y los empezó a desatar uno a uno, al final desato al capitán que enseguida se puso de pie y pregunto con voz temerosa ¿Que son ustedes dos? a lo que Lucrecio contesto con una sonrisa, Yo soy Lucrecia Teppei y el niño es Wolfgang Kaburagui Líder del primer clan licántropo.

Los soldados muertos del miedo retrocedieron unos cuentos pasos, a lo que Lucrecia dijo un comentario sarcástico, no teman no los vamos a morder al terminar estas palabras el pequeño Wolfgang se tiro al suelo muerto de la risa, después de un rato de jugar con el miedo de los soldados, Lucrecia les pidió que se olvidaran de todo lo que habían visto y que siguieran protegiendo el carruaje tal y como lo habían estado haciendo hasta el momento ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, los soldados aun temerosos recogieron sus cosas y se prepararon para partir, Lucrecia y Wolfgang volvieron dentro del carruaje, Lucrecia tomo asiento mientras que Wolfgang se acostó sobre su regazo quedándose profundamente dormido por el cansancio que había acumulado durante el pequeño incidente.

Mientras los soldados continuaban con la misión de protección del carruaje, aun no podían creer lo que habían presenciado, los soldados murmuraban sobre lo acontecido, sobre los dos niños que trasportaban, después de unas horas casi llegando al atardecer, por fin salieron del bosque, al salir los soldados no lo podían creer el hermoso paisaje con el que se encontraron.

Todos los soldados quedaron anonadados por lo que podían ver con sus ojos, en tanto uno de ellos comento, pasaría horas y horas mirando este pedacito de paraíso, este remanso de paz y armonía donde la naturaleza, de forma caprichosa, ha querido concentrar tres elementos vitales dentro de un conjunto que sugiere vida.

El color turqués del agua, en su avance tranquilo y cuidadosamente interrumpido por el surco de un velero, contrasta con las mil y una tonalidades de verde de los arbustos que, con sus ramas más ágiles, acarician suavemente el río. Más arriba, el verde adquiere un tono más severo, confiriendo al bosque su gran personalidad representada por magníficos ejemplares de olmos, robles y pinos que se elevan adornando el horizonte, en grandioso contraste con el azul del infinito.

Pero, sin duda, lo que atrae a la mirada del observador de la estampa son las dos torres que destacan en el centro. Esbeltas, idénticas, vigilantes cual faro a la orilla del mar, se elevan majestuosamente en actitud protectora de la entrada de la ciudad dispuestas celosamente a su alrededor.

A buen seguro, este espectáculo no deja indiferente a quien lo contempla, grabándose en la retina del observador de forma indeleble.

Con el carruaje detenido por los soldados que observaban el pasaje y sin pensar el tiempo que llevaban detenidos, la puerta de este se abrió mostrando la cara soñolienta de la niña Lucrecia que les pregunta ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?, al escuchar esto los soldados que estaban admirando el paisaje, voltearon incrédulos por la pregunta de Lucrecia, la cual solo sonrió, retornando dentro del coche antes de cerrar la puerta murmuro entre dientes "Humanos".


End file.
